Una cena desastrosa
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Después de la revelación de identidades y de acabar con el reinado de Hawkmoth, Gabriel invita a Adrien y Marinette a una cena en la mansión Agreste, para pasar tiempo como una familia. Aunque la cena no saldrá como esperan.


**Una cena desastrosa**

Gabriel decidió que harían una cena a la que invitarían a Marinette Dupain Cheng. Había muchas cosas de las que debían discutir, por lo que necesitaban dejar varias cosas en claro.

Cuando llegaron fueron directamente al comedor. Nathalie los recibió a ambos. Les dijo que Gabriel estaría en breve. Ella los acompañaría, después de todo era la mujer de Gabriel desde hace algunos años.

Gabriel llego a saludarlos.

—Buenos noches a los dos.

—Hola, padre —Saludo Adrien.

—Buenas noches, Señor Agreste —dijo Marinette más por cortesía que por gusto.

El chef trajo sus platillos, que eran bastante abundantes.

El ambiente estaba bastante callado, al punto de ser incómodo. Nathalie carraspeo un poco ojeando a ambos chicos y luego a Gabriel. Captando la indirecta dejo su tenedor a un lado.

— ¿Y entonces que tienen planeado en el futuro?

—Bueno ella y yo queremos tener hijos, unos tres para ser exactos —Adrien tomo la mano de Marinette.

— ¿Han pensado en su seguridad?, No se tal vez deberían dejar que instale un mecanismo de seguridad en su casa.

Eso molesto visiblemente a la chica.

—No necesitamos de tus consejos parentales Gabriel. Nuestros hijos no serán unos delincuentes.

Gabriel estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Solo intento de que no sufran lo que Adrien sufrió de pequeño

— ¿Y entonces es mejor sacrificarlo para poder recuperar a alguien más? O ¿Encerrándolos en su propia casa, cual Rapunzel? —dijo ella posando las manos fuertemente sobre la mesa levantándose.

—Solo buscaba lo mejor para él. Tú, no eres su padre.

Ella lo vio, incrédula. Gabriel decidió dar su golpe final.

—Al menos yo no lo trataba como bolsa de boxeo.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendida.

—Eso es diferente, eso de interponerse era decisión suya.

Adrien tomo su tenedor para hacer ruido con su copa.

—Um, cena familiar.

En ese momento Plagg salió de su bolsillo, viendo los quesos en la mesa.

— ¿Pueden darme un poco de Camembert? Tengo mucha hambre—y empezó a tomar un trozo del queso que estaba al lado de Gabriel.

—Kwami malo, déjalo ahí donde esta —Gabriel intento de espantar al Plagg con la mano.

—El viene con nosotros padre —dijo Adrien, despreocupado.

Nathalie de pinchaba la nariz, estresada.

—Ok, tiempo fuera.

Tomo a Gabriel del brazo y se lo llevo del comedor. Adrien tomaba a Marinette entre sus brazos para evitar que hiciera una locura, mientras ella miraba con ojos asesinos a Gabriel.

Nathalie se llevó a Gabriel a la cocina. Lo dejo en una esquina mientras que ella volvía y cerraba la puerta.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Gabriel tomo el whisky que se guardaba en uno de los cajones y se lo bebió todo de un solo trago. Usaba su sombrero de cultivo de mariposas (que escondía allí), mientras miraba a la nada enfurruñado.

—Un día estas actuando como supervillano, akumatizando gente y después estas aquí tomando con Nooroo y su compañera Duusu.

Señalo a dos peluches que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, mirándolos con sus ojos de botones. Nathalie negó con la cabeza. Si usaba los muñecos que hizo un día por aburrimiento, significaba que realmente se estaba poniendo ebrio.

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado trago por hoy, Gabriel —dijo ella quitándole gentilmente la botella de las manos.

— ¿Cuánto duramos sin querer arrancarnos la cabeza?

Ella miro su teléfono.

—Unos diez minutos. Al menos es un avance.

El alzo las cejas poco convencido. Ella se agacho hasta estar al nivel de su vista.

—Sé que las cosas no son fáciles entre ustedes, pero al menos deberías intentar llevarte bien con ella. Después de todo es tu futura nuera.

El sonrió tomando sus manos y mirándola de manera suave.

— ¿Que haría yo sin ti?

Le tomo la barbilla para darle un beso. Pero justo en ese momento Plagg entro destruyendo la puerta del refrigerador donde estaba el resto del queso.

— ¡Saquen a ese kwami de aquí!


End file.
